Striptease
by hanny-hasy
Summary: Modern world AU. Eren, Mikasa and Armin are visiting a strip club. Levi is a stripper and Eren can't take his eyes from him.


**Striptease** by hanny-hasy

**1. The Titty Twister**

"No! There's no way I'm going to go there!" I shout at my two best friends Mikasa and Armin.

After graduation we decided to attend university together. Now, we are in the middle of our first semester. The reason I'm shouting at my friends is simple: They want to take me to a strip club!

"I'm definitely not going to a place, where people sell their bodies!" I argue.

"Eren, don't bee a poor sport! It's no brothel, only a table dance bar. All the others are going, too." Mikasa reasons. Usually Mikasa doesn't drag me somewhere I didn't want to go. Why is she that excited to go to a place like that?

"Furthermore" Armin adds "It's a rare event in this club. There are going to be both male and female dancers. So, everyone gets his' money's worth."

Damn, even Armin is eager to go to this fucking strip club. I look at the flyer Mikasa gave me: "Titty Twister – Original American Table Dance Bar". Seriously? This is the stupidest name I've ever heard.

"Eren, if you don't come tonight, I'm not going to help you with your studies anymore." Armin blares out a threat.

"Ok. Ok. If you insist, I come." I give in. I see that there is no point in arguing with them if it is two against one.

"The flyer says that the show starts at 8 pm. So, let's meet at that time in front of the club." Mikasa proposes.

After saying good bye to my friends I go home and wait until it's time to meet again. I never was in a strip club and I have to admit that I might be a little bit excited and curious. Of course, I would never tell this my friends.

Evening came and now I'm standing in front of the club. In neon letters the words "Titty Twister" are glowing over the entrance. The others aren't here yet and I feel a bit awkward. What if anyone, a teacher or something, sees me standing in front of a strip club?

Luckily, Mikasa, Armin and some of my other fellow students arrived soon. The girls are giggling and the boys try to hide their excitement. I think I'm not the only one, who never was in a club like this. After everybody put on their straight faces, we entered the club. But before we're able to get inside, we have to get by the doorkeeper. The tall, heavyset, dark haired man looks at us suspiciously.

"That's 5 Euro for each of you." The man says bored. "The number of your ticket is also your lottery ticket."

I never would have guessed what awaited us inside the bar. I thought that it would be a shady place with red light and only a few shady people sitting on the bar. It is quite the opposite. The club is not shady and dark. There's colorful lightning like in a disco, loud music coming out of the boxes and literally a crowd of people. When we entered, a tall, muscular blond man was about to undress himself and the female audience was going insane. Never have I seen full grown, adult women scream like teens on a pop concert.

"These are the last seconds of Erwin's performance! Make some noise for Erwin!" The voice of the DJ booms out of the speakers.

While searching for a place to sit, I hear the crowd scream and clap even louder than before.

"Now it's time for a lady on the table! Please welcome Petra!" The DJ continues.

A small, blond and innocent looking girl enters the stage. She is dressed in a white, translucent negligee, which highlights her innocent appearance. What she is doing on the dancing table is all but innocent. She dances around the pole seductively and rubs her but on it in a way I got red ears. After some minutes the negligee and her lacey bra were gone and the girl crawls over the table on all fours like a cat. The people sitting in the first row in front of the table seem to like her show. I see a man wave with bank note. Petra smiles an angelic smile and turns her attention to that man. She tells him to take the bank note into his mouth and then she hovers herself over him. She rubs her breasts over the man's face and thereby gains the note. The crowd howls in approval. I think that's enough. I have to go.

"Eren, wait!" Armin shouts over the loud music as he sees that I'm about to leave.

"It feels like this is a goddamn porno show! I don't want to see that."

"We haven't seen all the dancers, yet. At least wait until everyone was on stage once. Then you can go."

Armin has a point. Maybe I really should at least watch all the dancers. The flyer said that there are going to be three male dancers and two females. Until now, I saw one male and one female. Only three more performances and I can go home. In the meantime Petra finished her dance and the DJ announces the next.

"Ladies and gentleman! Please raise your hands if you want to be arrested by our special police force! Here is Officer Levi!"

Really? They are doing the police stripper number? The annoyance flies away as soon as Levi set a food on the dance table. The man on the stage is short, but he has a daunting aura. He is dressed in a dark police uniform and it suits him pretty well. He is incredibly sexy. I believe, he could take anyone from the audience and they would do everything he asks for. Now I'm actually very happy that I didn't leave the bar. Levi has a flashlight in his hand and let the light ray wander over the faces in the audience. Oh my god, he's searching for someone to arrest! Somewhere in my mind there is a voice screaming: Please arrest me! I ignore this voice and stay where I am.

After some moments Levi selects a woman from the first row and helps her on stage. You lucky thing! There is a chair on stage and Levi seats the women down. Then he hovers over her lap and let his hips roll. The audience screams. Slowly he unbuttons the shirt of his uniform and grabs the women's hands. He let those hands slide over his upper body. I wish I was that woman on this damn stage. I wish I could touch Levi's well defined muscles. Then he slips his shirt off and now we could see Levi's upper body in all glory. After some really hot dance moves he orders the woman to lie down. As soon as she was ready he crawls over her and let his hips circle in a very explicit way. This was really a porn show, but when Levi is main actor I don't mind.

"Eren! You're drooling. I didn't know you were into that!" Mikasa says under cuckles.

Indeed, I haven't noticed that my mouth was hanging open and that I turned everything out – except for Levi. I also haven't noticed how much that the performance aroused me. As soon as I noticed the bulge in my trousers, I try to cover my crotch with my hands. I need to calm down.

The other strippers came and went. Only when Levi was on stage I pay attention. There is something in his grey eyes and his stoic expression that attracts me. To bad, he didn't choose me to come on stage during the whole evening. The time passed without me wanting to leave again.

"May I have your attention please!" The voice of DJ pulled me out of my trance "Now it's time for our lottery! We have an amazing price. The winner will get a private dance with a dancer of choice! I will now pull a number out of this box. Remember you have a number on your ticket. If it matches –you're the winner!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I have to win! Please, please say my number! Say -239-239-239-239!

"The lucky winner is the number 159! Come on stage!"

Nobody is screaming or coming on stage. The DJ waits for few moments and decides that he has to pull another number.

"Ok. I hope you're still here number 239!"

That's me! That's me! With lightning speed I run toward the stage.

"We have a winner! Congratulation. Have you decided which dancer you want for a private show?"

"I want Levi!" I scream like a shot.

* * *

Thank you for reading this!

The story is based on my real experience. I was in a strip club with man strip last week and somehow I had to process this evening. Yeah, I really liked it in the club, but it felt also a bit strange. The lottery was there, too. I didnt won :(

So, in the next chapter you can read about the private dance Levi will give to Eren.

Love, Hanny


End file.
